monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Canopus
Canopus is an extinct species of Flying Wyvern, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 5.0. It appears randomly as a quest and can only be hunted when a hunter slays a High Rank Rathalos and Rathian or a G-Rank Rathalos/Rathian. Physiology Canopus has a large shell on its back that is one huge piece. The shell is a light blue in color and feet used for running more than grabbing. Unlike the other Rath Species, it walks on all fours much like Tigrex and can barely fly due to its heavy shell. Its tail is said to contain a type of venom that can stop a hunter at their tracks. Its said as they get older, their element will change from Fire to Thunder and their venom will slowly drain a hunter's strength. Habitat Canopus has only been found living in the Heaven's Mount in the Siki Country and small parts of the Everwood. Attacks and Moves High Rank A lot of its attacks and movements are from Tigrex and, it uses the same animations as Tigrex. Standing Fire Beam: Canopus will get up on its hind legs, much like Plesioth, before firing a beam of fire from right to left. This beam will leave behind a trail of fire on the ground, that causes Fireblight. Boiling Venom: Canopus will look back at its tail before slamming it into the ground and breathing burst of fire under its body. After slamming its tail into the ground, it will spin in a circle and its tail will leak out a bright yellow venom that stays on the ground for a few seconds around the fire, causing it to boil. If hunters step in the puddles of yellow venom, they will be paralyzed and from it boiling, they will slowly lose health but standing in it. Double Fire Bites: Canopus will turn towards a hunter before backing up like Mi-Ru and biting forward two times like Tigrex. These bites are combined with the Fire Element and cause Fireblight. Flaming Jump: Canopus will climb on one of the walls in the area before jumping off the wall and flying backwards while breathing streams of fire. This attack causes Fireblight. Venomous Rain Shower: It will fly up into the air, much like Zerureusu, before shooting a barrage of boiling venom around hunters, making several puddles. These puddles will paralyze hunters instantly and from the venom being boiling hot, hunters health will slowly go down from the intense heat of the venom. Circling Fireball Rush: Canopus will jump backwards before quickly turning around and charging in a circle around the hunters while breathing fireballs at the hunters as it circles around them like the HC Silver Rathalos. It will breath five fireballs at the hunters before stopping and quickly jumping towards the hunters with its powerful heavy body. Dog Pile!: Canopus will jump into the air and breath a fireball down on the ground, causing the hunters to fall on the ground. Canopus will than land on the fallen hunters and begin to crush them with its own heavy armor. Dung Bombs can't knock off only Large Barrel Bombs can knock it off. If hunters take to long to get out of the pin, its mouth will begin to smoke and it will jump backwards before breathing a huge fireball at hunters, causing Fireblight. Spinning Fireball Barrage: Canopus will slam its wings into the ground three times before preparing to spin. When its about to spin smoke will come out of its mouth and it will than spin around like Tigrex while breathing a large stream of fire. While spinning, the fire will engulf it and as it spins multiple flaming rocks will be knocked around it at hunters as it spins. The fire will stay on the ground for a few seconds before disappearing. After the spin, it will on fire for a few seconds before fighting normally. This attack causes Fireblight. Double Heatbeam: Canopus will prepare to breath a beam like Agnaktor before roaring and shooting a beam not only from its mouth but from its tail as well. This attack causes Fireblight while the beam from its tail also causes Paralysis besides Fireblight. G-Rank Now all of its original attacks now have a different effect and look besides now causing Thunderblight and Poison. Lightning Charge: Canopus will build up electricity in its horn and tail before charging forward like Diorekkusu. When it stops, it will quickly fly into the air and slam down into the ground before flying at hunters like the Rathalos. This attack causes Thunderblight. Lightning Shield: Canopus will look up at the hunters and gather up electricity in its wings before roaring at hunters and taunting at them. Its actually trying to trick a hunter into attacking it. If hunters attack Canopus, it will rush forward like Tigrex at the hunter that attacked it before slamming both of its wings into the ground at that hunter, making lightning surge around its wings and legs for defense. This attack causes Thunderblight. Lightning Summon: It raise up its head like Rebdiora before breathing a burst of lightning that turns into multiple lightning strikes on the ground in a single furious hit. This causes Thunderblight and the strikes are quite rapid yet have no clear pattern to them. Lightning Double Hop: It will charge its body up with electricity and begin to jump into the air, trying to land on hunters with the shocks. The last hop will not only cause lightning to strike around Canopus but Canopus will quickly overcharge itself with electricity like Khezu. After attacking, it will taunt for a few seconds. These attacks cause Thunderblight. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Ice 0 *Thunder +5 *Dragon -30 Skills: Health +40, Recovery Speed -1, Strong Attack +2, Exploiter, Focus, Defense +60, Guard +2, Fire Res +30, Thunder Res -20, Dragon Res -20, and Earplugs. Gunner Set *Fire +30 *Water -10 *Ice +5 *Thunder +10 *Dragon -25 Skills: Health +40, Recovery Speed -1, Strong Attack +2, Exploiter, Focus, Defense +60, Guard +2, Fire Res +30, Thunder Res -20, Dragon Res -20, and Earplugs. Notes *Canopus mainly feed on ores, crystals, and mushrooms. They don't hunt but actually prefer to scavenge off dead prey. *Canopus' Fire Sac is quite strong when their young while their Lightning Sac is quite weak while young. A Canopus' Lightning Sac becomes quite strong when their older while their Fire Sac is quite weak when their older. *This monster is rare and is a critically endangered species. *Many of this Flying Wyvern's characteristics are quite different from other Rath Species. *Canopus doesn't have a Rage Mode much like Pariapuria but its attack power is outstanding. Credits *'Evillockewastakenbyanidiot': For the armor skills and the resistances. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus